


You

by delorita



Category: A-Team (2010), A-Team (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	You

Title: You  
Pairing: H/F  
Rating: NC17  
A/N: mini!Fill for this prompt “Hannibal and Face sleeping together, with Hannibal still inside of Face.” at [](http://ateam-inspire.livejournal.com/profile)[**ateam_inspire**](http://ateam-inspire.livejournal.com/)  
First Person POV. Two Drabbles

+++++

I can still feel you inside of me, John. Your beautiful dick still half hard, sheated in my channel. I'm clenching my inner muscles together, not wanting you to slide out. Your breath tickles my neck and you snore softly. Our sticky fingers are tangled on my stomach and my dick is wonderfully spend.

I sigh deeply. It had been fast, frantic sex after a horrific mission but that doesn't matter. You are whole, you are here with me and you just breathed into my ear how much you love me.

I smile because I love you just as much.

+++++

You, Temp, feel incredible. From the inside and out. All velvety heat and strong muscle. Holding me, grounding me, making me whole. My balls are still pressed up against your slightly clenching ass cheeks. I do not want to move, cock bathed in come.  
I grip your fingers tight. You wriggle against me, your non-regulation curls tickle my nose. I inhale deeply. I’d love to always fall asleep like this. Your strong body in my arms, reminding me that we yet again survived, tricked our enemies, together. You are as brilliant a soldier as you are my lover. My beloved.


End file.
